This randomized clinical trial is designed to evaluate two different dosing regimens of zidovudine (ZDV) in the treatment of children infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) who have evidence of HIV-associated immunodeficiency or clinical disease manifestations of HIV infection.